Legend of Zelda
by MusicalZeldaTutorial
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, and they're friends set off to save the world again
1. Chapter 1

**The****_ Legend of Zelda: Zelda's True Power _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters or franchise. _**

It was a good day in the kingdom of Hyrule. Princess Zelda and her husband Link were awaiting their good friend Midna to show up after her errand in the Sacred Grove, and Link and Zelda suddenly had chills. "An evil is afoot." Said Zelda shooting out of her chair. "I can sense it's presence. It is the strongest evil I have ever known to existed." Said Zelda with the color draining out of her face. "Not to worry my love, Midna should be returning soon. Then the three of us will discuss what to do." Said Link smiling from ear to ear. "I guess you are right." Said Zelda sitting down in the royal throne room. 'Zelda!' Said Midna through Telepathy. 'What is it Midna?' Zelda replied. 'Have you noticed the ominous purple clouds covering Hyrule field?' Asked Midna sarcastically. 'WHAT!' Zelda screeched after running to the nearest window. "Zelda my dearest what is wrong?" Asked Link as he ran up to her. They both saw swirling purple clouds. Then all of a sudden they started raining creatures. Giant black creatures with sixteen legs were rushing at castle town at the speed of cheetahs. Link and Zelda met them in battle . Zelda used her levitation powers to fling 50 of them into a nearby pit. Link used Mortal Draw and slashed 60 Dead with his sword. Zelda then proceeded to throw the bodies at upcoming Enemies. Then, it happened. Midna showed up with an army of Twili. Immediately Midna was knocked down by one of the monsters that was over 1- feet tall. The Twilight Princess was gravely injured. Zelda with her instinct got really angry and called on her powers. Not knowing their limitations Zelda accidently created the sword of light. She then proceeded to fight the monster alone. "Stay back Link. You have saved the kingdom before, now I must do my part." Said Zelda with a serious face. Then she looked at the monster. "Shall we proceed?"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_**Author's Note: I know what you are thinking. Huh? Well if you are awestruck with confusion. Read the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. A Adventure Ocurring (happy bday Tolki)

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Zelda or any of it's characters or franchise.**

**Chapter 2:**

"If you believe you can truly beat me princess of light, try your best." Said the beast in an ominous deep voice. "I know I can attempt to. Even if I fail! I would succeed in my own eyes because I tried!" Said Zelda with more determination than ever before. She flashed her power and a weapon called the shield of shadows appeared in her free hand. "Zelda! Don't do this, let me h-" Said Link getting cut off by Zelda. "I have to do this. Take Midna inside. the Twili and I can handle this." Said Zelda preparing herself.

**Link's P.O.V.**

I was extremely shocked and worried about Zelda considering the size of that monster, but I did as she asked and brought her to Telma's bar for Telma to treat her wound. "This is quite a battle scar, what kind of monster would hurt a girl as pretty as this?" Asked Telma angrily. "Zelda is taking care of the monster on the fields. I can't help but worry what shall happen to her." Said Link honestly. "She is a strong girl, she can handle it." Telma said as she disinfected the wounds on Midna's Stomach. "Zelda..." Said Midna barely conscious. "Not to worry Child, you shall be better soon. If you will excuse me for a moment. I need some bandages." Said Telma as she stepped out of the room. "Zelda... There... Is... Something... Different.. About.. Her..." Said Midna. "What is it that is different about Zelda besides her courage?" I asked. "Her.. Power... Has.. Tremendously... Increased..." Said Midna nearly passing out. I never thought Zelda would become so powerful.

"I have the bandages!" Said Telma as she entered the room. "Great!" I said as I carried Midna out to the fields along with Telma.

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

"You Will Pay for what you did to Midna!" I said as I Cut off a leg on the monster. The Monster screeched extremely loudly. "I.. Will never regret my actions!" Said the Monster as it shot acid at me. "You will pay!" I said as I cut off 4 more legs. Then a weakpoint appeared on the head. I slashed it. The Monster Screeched in pain. Then the monster got up, only to collapse again. I stabbed the monster in the head and the monster died with a blinding light. The Twili were using dark magic to fight the miniature Monsters. Telma, Link, and an unconscious Midna came out and ran over to me. I then felt a wincing pain as I noticed a poison enter a cut on my left arm. "TELMA!" I screamed in pain. Telma ran over and started tending to the wound. "Midna! Your awake!" Said Link as he looked down at Midna in his arms. "What happened? Did I faint?" Asked Midna. "Yes you did." Replied Link. I picked up a paper on the ground. I read it aloud: 'The Storm can be stopped by the heroes four. You have a day to prepare, not a minute more. The Light will die, if you don't succeed. The next challenge is a tough one indeed. The challenge is a one that may cause you to die. Your Next Challenge is in the City in the Sky! The four heroes are. A Princess of Light, An Empress of Shadows, The Hero of Twilight, and an women of the ordinary.' I finished reading. "The four heroes are, Midna, Link, I, and... Telma." I said.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**

_**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated To Tolki for her birthday. Check out ShowVideoGames at /ShowVideoGames. Thank you. **_


	3. An Adventure sure to start

**Zelda's True Power Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Midna it is your turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Midna: Fine! MusicalZeldaTutorial owns none of the Zelda franchise or it's characters. **

**Disclaimer: Good!**

* * *

**Midna's P.O.V.**

I was extremely excited to know that my three best friends and I would be saving Hyrule. Ever since Zelda, Link, and I defeated Ganondorf I have craved for adventure, now Telma, Link, Zelda, and myself were chosen to save the world. I was glad to bear the triforce of power after Ganondorf was defeated. Because of this the goddesses forgave me and allowed our people to become light dwellers. We still use our black magic, but to protect. No longer to hurt. I was suddenly shook by Zelda to stop day dreaming "Telma ran inside to pack and Link went to get Ilia so she can look after Telma's bar in Telma's absence." Said Zelda. "Good, I have to admit this excites me quite a bit. I haven't had this much on my mind since I was cursed by Zant a long time ago." I replied honestly. "I agree that this is exciting, I never knew I was anything but a princess and the bearer of the triforce of wisdom. I never thought I would be the bearer of the Legendary sword of light. The shield of shadows happens to be a Twili weapon only to be held by a pure hearted ruler of either Twili or light." Zelda finally finished. "There is a prophecy in the Palace of Twilight that speaks of four Hero's. Maybe that is what refers to us." I said. "Maybe..." said Zelda

**Telma's P.O.V.**

I was inside packing medical supplies and my bgow, arrows, and dagger when Link and Ilia showed up. "Ahh, Ilia! Sugar Plum! You have come at last!" I said happily. "Yes, when Link explained the situation I was glad to come." said Ilia. "I am counting on you honey. I have a duty to save this Kingdom. You are the only one I trust handling the bar, the resistance members will probably drink everything while I'm gone if someone responsible doesn't watch over this place!" I said. "Okay, You should get going now Telma. I will look after everything here." Said Ilia. "Okay, Link we should go now." I said. Soon we were walking out of Hyrule castle town and were heading towards Princess Zelda and Empress Midna. "Midna and I have come to the conclusion that we must go to the Twilight Realm in order to find out what we must do next." Said Zelda. "Twilight Realm? I thought that was only a myth." I said. "No, It is where I am from." Said Midna.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. The Four Heroes (Hello Madi)

**Zelda's True Power Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Midna isn't it your turn? **

**Midna: No, I did it last time, It is Telma's Turn!**

**Telma: What?! Fine! MusicalZeldaTutorial does not own Zelda or any of it's Characters.**

* * *

**Telma's P.O.V.**

"You are from the Twilight Realm? I assumed you were covered in tattoos." I said. "I am from the Twilight Realm. Also our destination is the Mirror Twilight in the Gerudo Desert. I will Twili warp us there." Said Midna. Soon I felt Midna grab us all and we disintegrated into particles and warped to the top of Arbiter's Grounds. Then we all saw the magical Mirror in front of us. "What will happen to Telma as she enters the Twilight Realm?" Asked Zelda. "As long as she is holding onto me when she enters, she will be fine when she lets go." replied Midna. I grabbed Midna's Arm as we went through the Portal of Twilight. We were soon in the twilight realm. I saw blissful Twilight all around us and the Palace of Twilight not too far from us. We entered the Palace of Twilight and were looking at the ancient scriptures and prophecies. "Oh my God!" Screamed Midna as she read the prophecy. We all rushed over and read what she read. " 'Those who deny me will lay dead on the floor! The only chances you have are the Heroes Four! Your next task is a tough one indeed! In the end for mercy you will beg and plead! You have a slight chance but don't get your hopes too high! For your next challenge is in the City in the Sky!' " Zelda finished. "How are we supposed to get to the City in the Sky?!" Asked Zelda Angrily. "Zelda my dearest, thus is not an issue. Midna has thy ability to tame the giant birds in lake Hylia. She can tame one and we can fly up." Said Link. "Good Plan!" Said Midna. "I am afraid of Heights!" I exclaimed. Soon we were warped to Lake Hylia where we had to fight some monsters. Link stabbed one in the heart. Zelda forced them underwater where they drowned. Midna shot dark energy which caused them to implode. I kicked two of them off into the water and laughed. "That's what I'm talking about!" I said excitedly. I then shot one with my bow and stabbed one with my knife. "Lanayru!" Link said as he ran into the spring. We ran after him to find Lanayru gravely pale. "Kill the monsters in my dwelling..." Said Lanayru sickly. I kicked a monster into the holy water below Lanayru where it perished almost immediately. Link stabbed the monsters and they died. Midna then killed the rest. "Lanayru, are you feeling better?" asked Link. "Yes Child, my strength will return shortly." Said Lanayru. "What are those monsters?" I asked. "They are called Terantulus." They are spider like demons coming from the alternate universe called Termina. Their evil king wishes to rule all of hyrule. His name is.. Dimentialus. He is a dimentional interloper who often causes Chaos to Universes. In order to stop him you must free all the areas of the dark storm, then you must find the 5 key shards that lead to Termina. When you are in Termina you will have to Fight in a series of Temples to unlock the way to Dimentialus." Lanayru said almost out of breath. "Wow, that is a lot of work!" I exclaimed.

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

Termina! That is the place that the Hero of Time fell a long time ago. That place is a antithesis of Hyrule. All the Twilight Realm was is a Dark version of our world. But Termina is the opposite of our world completely! "Termina is a very dangerous place and you would be stupid going there without the proper equipment. So You shall need these to solve your quest.." Lanayru said. He then created items known as magic bows. "These Bows are supplied with Elemental Arrows. You will need the Fire Arrows and Ice Arrows the most throughout the journey. But these Light arrows are very crucial to the journey." Said Lanayru. "Aren't my Light arrows fine?" I asked. "No. Your Light arrows are not strong enough to handle the dangers of Termina. I strongly recommend you use these arrows." Said Lanayru. "Thank you Lanayru." Said Link. We left the stream and Midna played a song on the grass that called a bird. Then soon a bird came soaring at us. Midna hopped on it's back and tamed it. We then climbed on board and started soaring to the City in the Sky. "I'm terribly afraid of Heights!" Screamed Telma as we started going really fast. "Don't worry! We are almost there!" I said as we were about 20 minutes from the City in the Sky. Soon we saw the purple clouds surrounding the top of the Sky temple. "No! He is back!" Screamed Link as he pointed to the Twilight Dragon on top of the Sky Temple. "Yea, I remember him!" Said Midna. 'Death will await you!' I heard in my head. 'No!' I screamed in my mind!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Sorry about the short chapter, but I am making this into a 100 chapter story and I need to save some stuff for later. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Zelda: Zelda's True Power Chapter 5**

* * *

**+Disclaimer: Midna it is your turn!**

**Midna: But I thought it was your turn! **

**Disclaimer: I don't do the disclaimer before I disembowel you!**

**Midna: MusicalZeldaTutorial doesn't own anything except his mental problem!**

**Disclaimer: Watch it...**

**Link: Cut to the story now please.**

* * *

**Telma's P.O.V.**

'_This is exactly what I need, a giant dragon_' I thought to myself annoyed. "Well this is going to be easy, don't you think honey?" I said looking at Link. "I have dealt with this before. Not with the new monsters but Midna and I have dealt with the dragon before." Said Link. "How exactly are we supposed to get through this dungeon? not all of us have Iron boots." Said Midna. "I can get through. But Zelda and Telma, I am not sure about." Midna Continued. "That is quite Simple." Said Zelda. "Like you Midna. I have an ability of Teleportation. But I can go shorter distances. So when the fan's are blowing and could blow us off, I'll grab Telma and we'll teleport through." Zelda said satisfied. "Well isn't that convenient!" I said with a wink. "Let's go Sweetie!" I said excitedly. I wanted to get out of that dungeon as soon as possible so I thought we might as well start. "Very Well." Said Zelda. We all walked through the dungeon entrance. Immediately a Monster ran at us. I took it into my own hands and faced it. "Hey, Hey, Where do you think your going?" I asked mockingly. I kicked it in the face and pushed it off the cliff where it plummeted to it's demise. "Very Nice Telma!" Said Link as if he was impressed. "Honey, if you own a bar you have to be able to learn some sort of fighting style. You have not the slightest idea how many bar fights happen." I said with a wink. "I never pictured you as the fighting type, Telma." Said Zelda. "I don't like to show it, honey." I replied with a smile. "Now then, shall we continue?" I asked. "Very well." Said Zelda. I grabbed my bow and quiver. We walked into a room with a lizalfos standing on an open window. I shot him out of the window with expertise aim. Then we walked into the next room and Link had to do a small puzzle. It just resulted in him shooting the targets to unlock a room. In that room was something Link had never seen before. It was a stone with the hyrule crest on it. It also had ancient Hylian writing on the stone. "Zelda, you are the only one who knows how to read the ancient Hylian writing. Can you read this?" asked Link. "Okay then." Said Zelda when she walked up to Link. " '_Play the Lullaby of ancients_' " Zelda said. "I guess it means I have to play a lullaby of some kind..." Zelda said. "OH I KNOW!" She screamed. Zelda waved her hand across her chest and a harp appeared. She played a song called ' _Zelda's Lullaby_ ' and started singing lyrics. "Sleep my child, go to sleep my child, dream sweet dreams of olden times. Dream my child, sweet dreams my child, rest your weary mind. Waltz under moonlit trees, sail on all the wondrous seas. Give into all your dreams and sleep... Sleep my child, go to sleep my child, have no fear, I'm here by your side. Dream my child, sweet dreams my child. The sun has said goodnight! Drift through the open sky, wings spread and spirits high, fly as the clouds go by and sleep... Waltz under moonlit trees. Sail on the wondrous seas. Give into all your dreams. Sleep my child, sleep my child, sleep, sleep... Sleep..." Zelda sang, her voice sounding wondrous and golden. Then the stone started glowing and light flashed. The stone was gone. In it's place was a door. "Zelda.. That song was so beautiful. Good Job Honey!" I said. "Thank you. That is the lullaby of the first Hyrulian princess. It is the same lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl." Zelda said. "Now then, let us go through and finish this dungeon." I said. We walked through and we were teleported to the top of the Dungeon where the Dragon awaited. " _So Princess of Light. You have reached me at last._" Said the dragon. "How do you know of me?" Asked Zelda. " _Why would I not know of the Heroin of light. Unfortunately your journey ends here! Terantulus attack her! _" Spat the Dragon mockingly.

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

'_Zelda, you need to channel your triforce and sing the song of_ storms.' Lanayru's Mind entered mine saying these words. "Link! Protect me while I charge my energy!" I said. "Okay!" Said Link. Link slashed the monsters while I channeled my power. When I was ready I waved my hand and my harp appeared. I started playing the song of storms. When the golden raindrops landed on my face I began singing "Let it rain! Let it pour! Down from the heavens! golden raindrops soaking in the ground! Let the rain soak the ground! To purify the roots below!" I sang. The dragon screeched as his weakness appeared. It was a dark ruby on his back. 'The sword of light is the key!' Lanayru said telepathically. "Link! Hit it in the back with this!" I said throwing him the Sword of light.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! New chapters will be out soon! This story will have 100 chapters And a sequel! Be happy!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Zelda: Zelda's True Power Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Zelda's Lullaby lyrics from the previous chapter Belong to ellebirdy23. Do the disclaimer Telma. **

**Telma: Okay. MusicalZeldaTutorial doesn't own anything except the monsters and the song of storm lyrics. **

* * *

**Link's P.O.V**

I jumped up to grab the sword of light. I then ran through horse feed of terantus and started slashing at the dark ruby until it cracked open and exploded with light. Then the dragon died. Leaving behind a note. Telma pushed off the Terantulus into the pit below. "Now, Zelda, Honey. Shall we take a look at that note?" Telma asked. "I guess so." Said Zelda.

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

I grabbed the note and read it aloud. " 'Your next challenge is difficult you see. Travel back to the ancient to find the key. The Empress of Shadows is a big help here because of her weapons and gear' " I finished reading. "So Im a big help in the next area huh?" Asked Midna with a smirk. "Travel to the ancient?" Telma asked. "It means we have to go through the temple of time." Said Link. "We haven't been there in quite a while." Said Midna. "Prepare. This dungeon is by far one of the hardest." Said Link.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Sorry this is so short but it is difficult to upload chapters on mobile.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend of Zelda: Zelda's True Power Chapter 7 **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda or any of it's Characters.**

**Thank you to all the reviews I got. I will fix the diologue. This is NOT a lemon. If you want a lemon, I will write a separate fanfiction for it. Although there is a result of a lemon later on in the story. Now on to the story. **

* * *

**Ilia's P.O.V.**

I was washing the counter when the resistance member Ashei walked up to me and said "Give me a scotch." "One scotch coming right up." I said handing Ashei a scotch drink. "Thanks." she said walking off. Then I saw a dashing young fellow walk through the door. "I'll have a beer." He said. "Here you go." I said handing him a beer. "Thanks! My name is Collin. What's yours?" Asked Collin. "I'm Ilia." I said. "Nice to meet you Ilia!" said Collin. "Might I ask what your business is here?" I asked. "I'm looking for the legendary Heroin of Spirits. She is the guardian of our souls." Said Collin. "How Interesting!" I said. "There is no such thing as the Heroin of Spirits." Said a gruff voice. "Yes there is! She is in the prophecies!" Screamed Collin. "Bar Fight!" A random man shouted. The big man charged at Collin but Collin dashed to the side and heaved The big man and hurled him out of the window. Then a man came at Collin and Collin swung a bottle and broke it over the guys head. "Ilia! Let's get out of here!" Said Collin as we ran out of the massive bar fight. "I have to go now." Said Collin. "May We Meet again!" I said. I waved him off as he disappeared.

**Midna's P.O.V. **

We were soon flying down from the city in the sky and the Oocoo came out from hiding. "Thank you!" They said as we flew away. "Next stop, The Temple of Time." I said.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's note: Ben is a crucial character in the storyline look out for him in later chapters. Sorry this is kind of a filler. Also, I am running on 0 hours sleep and I am on mobile. Sorry if this is short. Chapter 8 will be out soon!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Heroin of Spirit

**The Legend of Zelda Zelda's True Power Chapter 8 **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Okay, Link it's your turn.**

**Link: Okay. *mumbles "Stupid Author"* **

**Disclaimer: What was that? *holds Machete***

**Link: Nothing! MusicalZeldaTutorial owns nothing except for a murder weapon and a mental problem!**

**Disclaimer: That's it! Get over here! *Chases after Link with Knife***

**Midna: Ooh! Show Time! *flies over and watches Link get stabbed several times* HAHAHAHA!**

**Telma: Cut to the chapter!**

* * *

**Zelda's P.O.V. **

I was walking with Link, Midna, and Telma through the sacred grove. "Sure is woodsy here isn't it hun?" Asked Telma looking at me. "I suppose so. Hey! There's where the master sword was held! Link, stab the master sword in and see if it will open the gate to the temple of time." I said. "Sure thing." Said Link. "I think I'll stay out of range for this, I recommend you do too." Said Midna backing away. Link stabbed the sword into the pedestal and it let out a blinding light and blew us backwards. He pulled it out and we walked to the door leading into the Temple of Time. It had a stone instead of a guardian statue in front of it this time. It was written in ancient Hylian. "Zelda, looks like you have to read it again." Said Telma. "Okay. 'Heal the soul of the temple with a melody of the past.' " I read. "Melody of the past?" Asked Link. "I think it is the song of healing." I said. I waved my hand and my harp appeared. I began playing and singing "Day to night, dark to light, fall the sands of time. Let the years like the gears of a clock unwind. In your mind walk through time back to better days, memories. Like a dream, wash tears away... Like a star in the sky, darkness can't reach you. Day to night, dark to light, till the new dawn. Cast away your old fast, let go your spite. With this mask I ask to borrow your light..." I finished singing. The stone began glowing and disappeared in a flash of light. We then opened the door to reveal the Temple of Time. Link walked forward and thrust his sword into the pedestal and pulled it out. We then walked up the pathway leading to the Heart of the Temple. When we walked into the heart of the temple Link pulled out his long forgotten dominion rod and used it to move the statue in front of us. we then walked through the door and there was another stone in front of us. I read the hylian as "Play the Song of ancient awakening." I read. "I know this one, the sonata of awakening, right?" Asked Link. "I believe so." I replied. I waved my hand and my harp appeared. I sang " Wake up... Wake up... It's Time now..." I Sang really quickly. The stone glowed Bright White and disappeared. We walked through to be at the Boss of the Dungeon. There was Arachnifiend. The Demonic Scorpion was crawling around. Midna pulled out her Twili Sword and she shot dark magic at it so it would freeze still. Link used the dominion rod to control the statue and make it smash on Arachnifiend. A crack formed in Arachnifiends shell. I formed the sword of light and levitated over the monster. I thrusted into the crack making him screech in pain. Arachnifiend went after Telma, who got out her bow and shot it's eye. It was then open for attack again. Link smashed it again with the statue and I stabbed it again. This time in a blinding white light the monster perished leaving behind a weak form of a human. The human was a girl. "Thank you for freeing me from Arachnifiend's hold. I am Madisyn the Guardian of spirit. You must be the four heroes of the prophecies." Said Madisyn. "Yes. I am princess Zelda, current ruler of Hyrule. May I ask why you are in the Temple here?" I asked. "I was sent here long ago by the Goddess of Time in order to relay this message to the chosen heroes." She said handing me a paper. " ' Brave youth's chosen by the three goddesses. Your party is strong but you need another. The Guardian of Spirit is needed in your journey. She is a crucial part in defeating the Storm of Poison. Take her to your next task in the Snow Peak ruins.' " I read. "So that is why she chose me." Said Madisyn. "Well, I have very special abilities. If we are ever in need to talk to the spirits, I am able to help. I also am able to produce energy waves and shoot Spirit Arrows." said Madisyn. "Okay Madisyn, do you want to leave now?" I asked. "Yes. Also, call me Madi. Madisyn is kind of weird for me." Said Madi smiling. "Okay Madi. Welcome to the team." I said. I knew this was going to be an adventure I will never forget.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Now we have a fifth hero. Will Zelda and her friends be able to get to Snow Peak ruins in time? Find out in the next Chapter!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. A sad day in Hyrule

**The Legend of Zelda: Zelda's True Power Chapter 9**

**Goodbye Ilia**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ilia. I know this is your last appearance but still.**

**Ilia: Why do I have to go?! Fine! MusicalZeldaTutorial is a selfish ass who owns nothing of Zelda! **

**Disclaimer: You are going to go more weirdly now...**

* * *

**Madi's P.O.V.**

We warped out of the Temple of Time and noticed Ominous Purple clouds surrounded our area. "Get Ready to fight honey!" Said Telma grabbing her bow. There was something different about her Bow than the one in the Temple. It had Gerudo markings on it and was glowing Silver. "Oh brave youths..." said Faron. "Yes Faron?" I asked. "A loved one is in danger... Save them soon.." Said Faron. "But who, how?" I asked but Faron was gone. Then the Clouds started raining the creatures. "You shall not harm the King..." Said the Largest monster. "Give us the Guardian of Spirit and Princess of Hyrule. The Gerudo Princess we'll get later." Said the Monster. "Gerudo.. Princess?" Asked Telma. "WHAT!?" Asked Midna. "Empress of Shadows..." Said the Monster. Midna got so angry that she killed the monster with the Glare of Twilight's Anger. "Woah. Midna just killed it with a glare..." Said Link. "It's the Glare of Twilight's Anger. It is almost Guaranteed to kill." I said. "Now let's get to Castle Town. I need some ingredients for the Snow Peak Journey." We warped to Castle town and saw something very scary. A Monster in Golden Armor was harvoring over a kid about to strike him with an axe. "NO!" Said Ilia as she pushed the boy out of the way. Ilia was struck down and died on the spot. "NO!" Said Link enraged.

**Link's P.O.V.**

I immediately ran over to the monster. "YOU WILL PAY!" I said. I got so angry that my eyes were glowing bright green. Out of pure Adrenaline I picked up the monster and slit his throat. He died slowly and painfully. "The King will Survive!" Said the Monster as his dying words. I ran over to Ilia who was dead and cut up badly. I sobbed. Telma ran up to me and sobbed as she held Ilia. "Why did she have to die so young?" I asked sobbing. "She was brave and saved that young boy's life." Said Telma sobbing uncontrollably. "Goodbye Ilia." I said. Ilia was laid to rest in Kakariko village in the royal family's area to honor her bravery. "This ends now! This Monster Will Pay!" I said with extreme determination.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note: Short but still. Sad. :'( I'm sorry. Someone had to die and I didn't want to kill off anyone important to the plot. Thank you for reading. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Legend of Zelda: Zelda's True Power Chapter 10**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Zelda hasn't done the disclaimer yet. **

**Zelda: Sure Thing! MusicalZeldaTutorial does not own Zelda (me) or any of it's characters. Bye! **

* * *

**Zelda's** P.O.V.

We were at Kakariko graveyard where Ilia was at rest. Mayor Bo of Ordon and the rest of the village came and saw the grave. I and Link were mobbed by people. It is not often that People see royalty outside of the castle. I and Link were walking down from the graveyard. Renado the shaman met us at the entrance. "I am sorry for your loss." Said Renado with a sympathetic smile. "Thank you. She will be missed. Telma's Bar will be closed until our journey is complete." Said Link. "Speaking of Telma... Where is she?" Asked Renado nervously. "Haha, not to worry. She is still paying her respects to Ilia." I said. "Okay then. I'll see you later." Said Renado walking off. "Where is Madi and Midna?" I asked. "Right Here!" They both said as they appeared in front of us. "Don't do that. You know that scares me!" I said. "Sorry..." They said. Then. Madi fell to her knees and groaned. I then knew she was being Possessed. "Madi! No!" I screamed. Just Then Collin entered the village to say goodbye to Ilia. "Sir! Watch out!" I said. But it was too late. Madi's Possessed body went after him and struck him down. "Sacrificed for lord Dimentialus!" Said Madi in a demented voice. She then returned to normal and collapsed to the ground. "What happened?" Asked Madi.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Author's Note: Surprise Twist ending. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
